The New King of the Hive
by RequiemOfANightmare
Summary: A story of a Guardian who was betrayed and left for dead by his Strike Team out of Jealousy and Greed but he was saved by a wizard of the Silent Brood. Now given a chance for revenge against the Traveler, the Tower and the Guardians that betrayed him but before he can strike, he must collect the shards of the Willbreaker to make a new blade and unite the Hive under his banner. (AU)
1. Chapter 1 Succession

AN: First time writing a Destiny Story, criticism is welcome.

There will be character death and rating may change to M later... but lets see if i can stick with it first.

* * *

My fire team left me, no….the whole strike team left me... DAMN THEM! We had defeated the Taken King...we were all good friends...so why…?

I heard the Thralls, Acolytes and Knights coming for me from every direction...I felt the Traveler's light abandoning me as I looked at the broken shell of my Ghost, Click... Soon enough I was surrounded by a horde of them, I watched them with weary eyes...minutes went by and I felt my blood pool beneath me. I was getting closer and closer to death…

"WH-WHAT ARE...YOU WAITING FOR?!" I screamed and still they did not move. "CO-COME ON!"

Then I heard a Knight screech and apart of the horde moved to reveal a Wizard. She floated towards me and I could see a vicious smirk on her lips.

"Look how the mighty have fallen." Her voice sounded like multiple in one and it had a strange calming effect.

"K-kill me already... I'm ti-tired of all this…."

"Oh no dear Guardian, the hive still needs you…"

"F-for what?"

"Let me ask you, do you want revenge, to cause those who left you behind pain?"

 _Do I…want that…? I bet they are already back at the tower being praised for their deed...for my deed...I carried the fucking Fire team...and this is how they repay me…_ I made a fist.

"Y-yes… I want revenge!"

"Good…" She smiled she dipped her hand in my blood.

She raised her bloody hand to her face and took a deep breath. Her glowing eyes began to glow bright green, I watched in wonder. She floated up and stared down at me.

"Joseph, a Hunter in service to the traveler, you've killed a Vex "God", you've stopped the House of Wolves, and you've killed our princes and our King... Yet your allies abandon you, out of jealously, greed and pride. The Traveler has abandon you...I see no other worthy successor to the Throne… So Joseph, do you forsake the light and the Traveler?"

I looked up at her and said. "I-I...do."

"Do you forsake the tower and all of its Guardians?"

"I do…"

"Now Joseph do you accept the Darkness?"

"I do…."

I could see my blood boil beneath me and I began to float. A green orb of light flew towards me, I caught a glimpse of some sort of creature before it slammed into my body, then it entered my body, the pain was excruciating. I let out a scream of pure agony, I felt my body changing. My armor also began to change. After 20 minutes of pain, I was dropped from the air and I landed on my feet. I slowly stood up and looked myself over through my visor. My armor looked like the armor of the Knights that had surrounded me, I took my helmet off and it looked like their helmets but it had horns around the helmet that made it look like a crown. In the visor i could see my eyes were no longer brown, but illuminate green. My complexion became pale white, my messy hair became crimson. The wizard landed before me and bowed, I looked up and saw all of the creatures of the Hive bow before me. I placed my helmet back on my head. Then Ashara stood up and said. "HAIL THE NEW KING OF THE HIVE!"

The Hive let out screeches and roars of approval and praise. Soon they all calmed down and looked at me.

"Where shall we start?" I said and just like the wizards', my voice sounded like multiple people.

The Wizard stood up and said. "You must recover the blade pieces of our past king and remake the blade before we strike the tower."

"Where is the first shard?" I asked.

"It fell to Saturn's moon Titan but the others have scattered throughout the "Milky Way", my king." She said.

"Hmmm, I need a weapon." A Knight approached me and handed me a Cleaver.

"Thank you." The knight bowed before walking away.

"Is there anyone else on the moon?"

"There are Fallen and Vex forces."

"Good… I'm dying for a fight." I grinned as we headed for a pod.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

"I am known as Ashara." She said.

"Ashara you are my right hand and get the warriors ready." I said as I entered a pod.

"My King you can do that yourself, just say the word. I will advise you from here." Ashara floated away.

 _So do I think the command and they obey? I guess I'll try that._

 ** _Warriors of the Hive, heed your king and prepare for battle!_**

Within the ship, I heard screeches from all over before I saw three knights leading 50 Acolytes and 70 Thralls into the pod. I gripped a bar within the pod as the door Shut. I looked at my squad the Knights were armed with Cleavers and one had a Boomer. Acolytes were armed with the same repeater rifle. I felt the pod rock as it left the Dreadnaught's pod bay.

" ** _Ashara, where are we being deployed?"_** _I questioned through the mental link._

 _"_ _ **You are being dropped a few miles from the city of Weisshaupt, there is a large concentration of Fallen and Vex forces within the city but they are all over the moon battling each other."**_ _She answered._

 _"_ _ **The shard must be there… Ashara how many pods have been launched?"**_ _I asked._

 _"_ _ **Only your pod the others are being prepared for the drop."**_

 ** _"How many of us will be on the ground when the other pod is deployed?"_**

 ** _is six knights, 100 Acolytes and 140 Thralls. The second pod will land nearby from your position, my king."_**

 ** _"Good, keep me updated on the Fallen and the Vex."_** _I said before I cut the link._

"Acolytes when we land, secure the area, Thralls await inside the pod until I order you to move out," I ordered and one acolyte screeched an agreement. "Knights you're with me."

"As you wish, your majesty." One of the Knights responded.

"You can speak English?"

"Knights are fluent in your native tongue but we will rarely use it." Another Knight said and he was holding a Boomer.

"The Acolytes barely understood you but the one who screech is on his way to becoming a knight." The third knight said.

"Alright tell me your names." I said as the pod began to shake violently.

"I am Bjorn….of the Spawn of Crota." He said and I just realized his armor was yellow.

I turned towards the one who was holding a Boomer, his armor was red.

"I am Archon of the Hidden Swarm." He said.

I looked at the last knight, his armor was light blue armor and he was dueling wielding cleavers. "I am Rtes of the Silent Brood."

"Glad you have names."

"Why?" Rtes questioned.

"So I don't call you Knight one, Knight two and knight three." I stated with a smirk.

Archon growled his agreement just as the pod slammed into the ground. I turned to face the door as the acolytes moved closer to it. I saw them grip their weapons tightly before the door opened and they all filled out. I stepped out after them and looked around to find we were in a canyon of some sort, in the sky I could see more pods making landfall.

"Thralls! Move out!" I yelled but nothing happened, i turned around towards the door with an eyebrow raised.

Then Bjorn screeched and within I heard a Thrall return the sound before 70 poured out of the pod and began to sprint towards the canyon wall with the acolytes following cautiously behind.

 ** _"My King, the Fallen have taken notice and are sending a lot of their dropships." Ashara said._**

 ** _"How close are they?" I questioned._**

 ** _"They are 20 miles out and closing quickly, you must rally your warriors before they reach you." She answered._**

 ** _"Is the other pod ready?"_**

 ** _"Almost, it should be done in 30 minutes."_**

 ** _"Understood." I said before cutting the link._**

"Bjorn, Rtes and Archon, the Fallen are closing in." I told them as we climbed the wall of stone. "Tell the Thralls to bury themselves in the sand."

"My King you can tell them yourself." Rtes said as we made it to the top.

I smacked my helmet. "I forgot i could do that…"

 ** _Thralls heed me and bury yourselves within the sand and await further orders._**

One of the Thralls screeched before all of them buried themselves, I nodded. Then I looked at the Acolytes and at the wreckage of Mara's Alpha fleet. _This will have to do..._ _ **Acolytes take cover within the wreckage.**_ They moved quickly to cover and watched for the Fallen's Arrival. I looked at my sword and frowned, I placed it on my back. _I need a long range weapon as well...and I'm not going to use a Shredder or a Boomer._ I stretched my left arm out for the armor to begin to shift, I stared at my arm in wonder as the armor formed a bow and a green ethereal string appeared. _Now this is what I'm talking about._ I pulled on the string to feel its weight and it felt like I was actually drawing a bow string. I pulled it all the way back and then an ethereal green arrow appeared. I chuckled to myself then I heard the hum of the Fallen's drop ship, I looked up to see at least 15 ships and 2 of them were carrying Walkers. I growled and aimed at one of the ships, I released the arrow and it shot off towards it at an alarming rate. It pierced the hull of the drop ship and it exploded. The drop ships continued their path and I fired another arrow taking down another ship. Archon fired at the drop ships, he manage to hit one of the stabilizers and it caused the ship to spin out of control and crash to the ground. The ships began to land their ships near another wreckage of the Queen's Fleet. I unleash arrow after arrow dropping any of the fallen who didn't immediately run for cover. Then their Walker came up and fired at me but Rtes raised a black wall of ooze blocking the explosive shot. My forces and the Fallen trade fire, I put my bow away and charged forward with Cleaver at the ready, Rtes and Bjorn following him in while Archon laid down cover fire. The Walker fired at us with its machine gun, Bjorn moved to the front and blocked the shots with the black ooze but this time it was like a shield on his arm. A group of Vandals rushed towards us and the Walker stop firing. One leapt over Bjorn and engaged me, I stepped back dodging the Fallen's blade barely, before cleaving the Vandal in half. I ducked under another blade before slamming the cleaver into his side, the Fallen let out a scream of pain. I used only enough force for it to go halfway through him. I grinned as i got a gore idea, I reached into the Fallen's stomach and gripped his damn spine and snapped it before I pulled his upper torso from his lower body. My grin widened as blue blood splattered on my helmet and tossed the corpse away. I let out a primal roar and the ground shook slightly and the Thralls revealed themselves taking down Fallen left and right. The Acolytes cautiously pushed up towards the Fallen's battle line. The second walker appeared and fired upon a group thralls kill the squad.

"Bjorn and Archon deal with the other Walker, while I and Rtes get rid of this one." I commanded before i charged towards the walker in the center. Some fallen tried to intercept me, but I cleaved my way through them. I struck one of its joints on it leg as Rtes cleaved through a leg with both his cleavers. The Walker whizzed and let out bouncing bombs, Rtes raised a shield, I slashed at any bouncy bomb that got close before their detonators went off. We reengaged the Walker and I cleaved through the same leg. The Tank whizzed and began to steam, then it sent out a pulse pushing me and Rtes back but the walker's engine guard began to glow. I smiled and I rushed to stab the heated plate, Rtes had the same idea, for three Cleavers pierced the engine. We pulled our weapons free and ran from the walker as it began to whiz and beep, sparks erupted from the machine. I heard the Walker blow up then another and looked towards the second walker to see Archon and Bjorn helping the Acolytes and Thralls kill off the remaining Fallen as the Walker was burning. Rtes and I joined them in the slaughter of the retreating Fallen. Soon enough the Fallen attack squad were true to their name.

"I say we did well for our first skirmish." I said as I wiped blue blood off my Cleaver.

"Did you see the way that dreg wet himself, too funny!" Archon chuckled.

"My king, your strategy to hide the Thralls in the sand before the enemies arrived, was brilliant." Bjorn said and Arc agreed.

"It was, but we still have a moon full of enemies left and if the Fallen or the Vex obtains the shard it will grant them immense power." Rtes said with a scowl. "What will you do then?"

"Compromise of course." I said as I place my blade on my back.

"Compromise?!" Rtes yelled.

"That is what I did back when I was a guardian and when I made it onto the Dreadnaught, I was alone and had to compromise to bring my traitorous team aboard," I growled and got up. "How many warriors did we lose?"

"At least eight Acolytes and 15 Thralls." Bjorn said. "That leaves us with only 42 acolytes and 55 Thralls."

"More reason to link up with the other pod." I said as I walked away from them. **_"Ashara, heed me."_**

 ** _"I am here, my king, what do you need?" She asked._**

 ** _"How many Hive are aboard the Dreadnaught?"_**

 ** _"Not many...your incursion devastated us…."_**

 ** _"Hmmm, can you give me a rough estimate?"_**

 ** _"230 and you departed with 246...so we have 476 Hive members left on the Dreadnaught."_**

 ** _"Can you contact the other Hive Sects in the system?"_**

 ** _"I have done that, but they do not see you as King…yet."_**

 ** _"Hmm...Is there any way we can make more?"_**

 ** _"Mating?"_**

 ** _"Oh…..I guess…"_**

 ** _"Well a female Hive members can produce 15 to 20 eggs and our young grow quickly."_**

 ** _"What is the normal lifespan for a Hive?"_**

 ** _"Ten years…"_**

 ** _"Wow….so how old was Oryx?"_**

 ** _"He was over 10 years old…."_**

 ** _"I will tell you when you return… Also the pod landed 7 miles away from your current position"_**

 ** _"Alright, Joseph out."_** I turned back to my warriors. "Let's get moving we have to link up with the other pod."

The knights nodded and got up. "They are seven miles on the way to Weisshaught."

The knights began to walk but the others look confused.

 ** _HEAD TOWARDS WEISSHAUGHT!_**

The Thralls and the Acolytes screeched before they started to march towards Weisshaught. I followed after them, then I felt something….something within the Moon...


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery of a Weapon Part 1

**-The Tower-**

"Today we honor these brave Guardians who stopped the Taken King Oryx and the Traitor Joseph!" Zavala said into the microphone. "Fire team leader a few words please."

A titan in Iron Banner armor approached the stand. "Today a servant of the darkness was vanquished from this world and a Rogue Guardian as well...I know you all knew Joseph as a caring, courageous, guardian. I considered him a brother until he tried to betray us to Oryx. It shows even the greatest of Guardians could fall to the Darkness and that means we Guardians must stay vigilant." He stepped down from the stand and went back to where he was standing.

"Let the Celebration begin!" Cayde yelled and everyone cheered.

 **-Saturn's Moon Titan, Weisshaught City, Industrial Sector-**

I looked around for any sign of Fallen or Vex activity among the ruin buildings, we had linked up with the other pod. I met three more knights, Nocturn of the Silent Brood, who wielded a cleaver and Shredder, his armor was slightly darker than his Sect brothers and sisters. Next was Artanis of the Silent Brood and actual brother to Nocturn. Last but not least was Horus of the Spawn of Crota, wielding a Boomer and a Cleaver. We had got into a few skirmishes on the way into the city, we manage to lose none of our warriors to the Vex and the Fallen. Now we're setting up a base of operation within the city's industrial section. I could hear my Knights giving orders in the Hive's dialect and in the distance we all could hear the sound of battle erupting further in the metropolis. I could sense the shard within the city and something beneath it.

 ** _"Ashara…" I said._**

 ** _"Yes, my king?"_**

 ** _"I wish to know more about my people."_**

 ** _"When you return I will show you the book of Sorrows."_**

 ** _"That would be nice, also one more question, it's natural that i can sense the shards and something under the planet?"_**

 ** _"When you sense something it is usually has Hive origins." She stated._**

 ** _"Good...might be enough for us to take this moon." I said. "Ashara move the Dreadnaught behind Titan, we must make sure that we are not discovered by the Tower."_**

 ** _"As you wish my King." She said before cutting the link._**

I walked back to where my forces were to find them done with the base. A lot of metal crates had been moved to make defenses in the Steel Factory, I had taught them how to use a welder and they covered windows with the metal. I watched as a group of acolytes welded the crates to the ground before trying to push it, it wouldn't budge.

"Nicely done, Acolytes!" I yelled at the group below.

They looked up and one with the welder pulled the trigger twice before they continued making more defenses. I headed down the stairs and ran into Nocturn as he was ordering acolytes to move some more crates.

"Nocturn."

He turned around and bowed. "Yes, my King?"

"Tell the others to meet within the control room with the Acolytes we sent out to scout." I said as I head for the main factory assembly line observation room.

"As you wish." I heard him say.

I entered the room within was a holo-map slash table. I turned it on and massive map of the city appeared above the table. I waited for about ten minutes before everyone was in the room and gathered around the table.

"Acolytes tell me what you have found?"

One of the acolytes step forward, his armor showed he was close to becoming a knight. He bowed and said. "M-My King, we discovered the Fallen... have a base within the Market sector and... th-the Vex are in the upper ward… also the underground entrance you….wanted, is ten miles outside the city…i-if you leave from the Market Sector."

"Forgive me for questioning you but why are you looking for an underground entrance, my King?" Archon questioned and the others nodded.

"To be honest, I've been feeling it since we arrived on this moon and as we got closer to the city, the feeling was getting stronger." I looked at them. "Do any of you feel it?"

They all shook their heads.

"Whatever it is, must want you to go alone." Bjorn said.

"I think you're right," I said. "...So be it I will go and seek it out alone."

"At least allow one of us to accompany you." Horus commented.

"No…. I need you all here just in case of an attack."

"But-"

"No buts...trust in me... in your king, to return." I said with conviction.

"As you wish, my King." Horus bowed, the rest followed in suit before they all left the room.

I tapped a few buttons and the map zoomed in on a hole five miles outside of the city limits. _Going to need a vehicle…A Fallen Pike will do._ I turned the map off and left the room quickly.

 **-Weisshaught City, Market Sector-**

I entered a restaurant that was stripped clean of any metallic item. _Fallen...they take scavenging to the heart._ Then I heard Fallen dialect coming from the back, I crept closer to see a back door open. I peeked out to see five Dregs and two Vandals, there were two Pikes near them. I activated my bow and aimed for a Vandal's head. I released the string and the ethereal arrow flew, striking the Fallen in the blink of an eye. The others turned and looked down the alley only for another arrow to kill the other Vandal. I put away my bow and charged forward with my cleaver at the ready. The Dregs stumbled to get their guns out and I was closing on them, one managed to get his gun out and he fired at me. I deflected the shot then cleaved the Dreg in half. The others got their guns but it was already too late, I cut the whole squad down. I was walked over to a Pike and was about to get on when a Dreg grabbed my leg. I look down at him. "You should have played dead."

I brought my boot up before repeatedly stomping his head in until it was blue mush. Now my whole leg was covered in blue blood, I got onto the Pike and revved its engine. Then I heard more Pikes, I turned around to see five coming down the road. One of the Dregs pointed at me and I floored it. The Dregs fired at me, I swerved to dodge the bullets. I looked back to feel a bullet fly past my face. _Damn! Need to get behind them somehow._ I spotted a ramp in the distance. _Perfect._ I stayed ahead of the pack and I was closing in on the ramp, I turned at the last second towards the ramp. I heard one Dreg try to follow only for his Pike to hit something and explode, I grinned as I took flight, I felt my blood pump through my system. _My turn!_ I landed right behind the pack and fired at the closest one to me. He swerved to dodge but one of my bullets clipped his thruster causing the pike to slow down before exploding. I shot down the next one and the last two were a lot more skilled than I expected. They dodged my shots with precision and timing, I began to become frustrated. Then out of nowhere one braked and I had to swerve to dodge him, I heard him speed up. Now I was sandwiched between the two experience Pike Riders. The Dreg fired at me, I swerved to the right but it hit one of my thrusters, the vehicle began to slow down. I look behind me to see that the Dreg closing in. I jumped up into the seat of the Pike before I leapt onto the one behind me. The Dreg seem surprise before trying to swipe me off, I dodged then I punched him across the face. His head snapped back and then I kicked him out of the seat. The Pike slowed down as I got into the driver seat. I looked up to see the other Dreg turn down a street. _That can't be good but I have wasted enough time._ I revved the engine and sped off towards the city limit. It took me 20 minutes to reach the exit, I didn't run into any resistance. I stopped near the welcoming sign.

" ** _Archon can you hear me?"_** I questioned through the mental link.

 ** _"Yes my king."_** He responded.

 ** _"Good, alert me if you get attacked."_**

 ** _"As you wish."_**

I cut the link before I continued into the desert away from the warring city.

 **-House of Ravens' Base, Weisshaught City, Market Sector-**

A Dreg was heading for a wall made up of different metals the Fallen could scavenge. Upon it a Vandal spotted him coming.

"Open the gate, quickly the scouting party is back!" He yelled.

Down below two Dregs pulled the gate open and the Pike flew through. The Dreg driving it, powered it down as a Captain and his Vandal Guards approached him.

"Back so soon, Whelp?" The Captain Questioned in their dialect. "And Alone…"

"My squad was slaughtered by a single Knight." The Dreg said as he knelt before the Captain.

"How, you were on Pikes?!"

"That was the funny thing, it was driving one when we arrived to the meeting spot."

"A Hive Knight, driving one of our Pikes, you must be lying."

"I swear on my rank that he was driving one of our Pikes."

"Interesting...Vera," The Captain said as he turned to the female Elder Vandal to his right. "Track our stolen vehicle."

Vera pulled out a device, she pressed a couple of buttons then handed it to the Captain. "The Knight is heading west into the desert."

"You get to live Dreg, now leave before I change my mind." The Captain said before the Dreg scurried off.

"What will you do, Captain?" Vera questioned.

"Gather a small platoon, were hunting down the knight."

"Yes, sir." She said before doing what she was told.

 **-Ten Miles out from Weisshaught City-**

I slowed down the Pike to cruising speed and looked around for the cave that the Acolytes found. _I hope I didn't pass it…._

 ** _Joseph…._**

I turned around and scanned the desert. "Who is there?"

 ** _I am Xul…._**

"Where are you?" I continue to look around.

 ** _I am within….you…_**

It sounded like the voice was carried by the wind. "Within me?"

 ** _I was put in… you during the ritual…. Ashara performed…..I was within that green orb…_**

"What are you?"

 ** _I am… a king worm..., your worm….._**

"A worm?"

 ** _The book Ashara promises… to show you... will have all the answers …. To your new life…._**

"The Book of Sorrows...Xul are you the one that is compelling me to find what is within the moon?" I asked as I stopped the Pike.

 ** _Yes...and no….the darkness is calling you…. To give you something…_**

"What is it?"

 ** _You will see….I shall guide you to the cave…._**

"Lead on then…"

I felt a pain come from my chest, I gritted my teeth and looked down to see a green light slowly appear with a worm in it.

 ** _Follow me…_**

I revved the engine of the pike and followed the orb. The pull was getting stronger and the need to find it became insatiable, it was much stronger out here than in the city. In the distance I could see a cliff face. _The cave must be there._ Out of nowhere the orb sped up and I sped up to catch up. I could see that there was a cave near the top of the cliff face, soon enough we were at the base of the cliff.

 ** _Its up...there…_**

I nodded and the orb entered my chest, I grunted in discomfort before i started my climb.

"So tell me is there more to me than a wicked bow?" I asked as I jumped to the next crevice.

 ** _There is...I will...teach you how to wield it…._**

"I would like that."

I climbed to the top with ease and now I faced the dark ominous cave.

 ** _Scared….?_**

"Nah, I've seen darker." I smiled before walking forward into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery of a Weapon Part 2

AN: Thank you for your reviews, fav and follows. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.

So here is the third chapter to the TNKotH, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Discovery of a Weapon part 2**

 **-Hive Base, Weisshaught City, Industrial Sector-**

Archon watched from above as the finishing touches were being set up. Then a Thrall came running through the entrance. It screeched and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"The metal ones have entered the industrial sector." She said.

"How strong?" Archon screeched from his viewpoint.

"At massive attacking force that outnumbers us."

"Everyone prepare for battle!" He roared and Acolytes go into position behind the barrels.

The other Knights came running from deeper within.

"The Vex are here?" Rtes questioned.

"On their way." He answered as he picked up his Boomer.

"Why don't they teleport in?" Bjorn asked.

"Too big of a force to teleport…but if you're concerned make sure none teleport in behind us." Arc said.

"I'll do that." He walked back the way he came in.

"We'll help you." Nocturn called out as he and Artanis followed Bjorn to the back.

"Archon, we need to contact our King." Rtes recommended as he picked up a Shredder.

"One problem, I cannot reach him or sense him when I try." He said as he moved past them to go down the stairs.

"You are jesting right..?" Horus questioned and followed him down.

"I was directly connected to him then he disappeared as he reached the nine miles limit." Archon said. "But I do not believe he was attacked, whatever is calling to him, doesn't want him to be distracted."

"You are most likely right….Let's just hope we will be still be here when he returns." Horus sighed and checked his Boomer.

Archon let out a screech and a Hallowed Thrall approached him.

"Hide within the abandon buildings until I call for you to attack."

"Y-y-yes." The Hallowed Thrall barely said before screeching and running out of the factory with dozens of weaker Thralls following him.

With every warrior in place, they waited for the enemy to show themselves. Twenty minutes past and still there was no sign of the Vex attack force. An Acolyte peeked out and saw nothing, he turned to Archon then his head exploded.

"HOBGOBLINS!" Archon yelled just as Vex forces teleported in from nowhere.

He peeked out and spotted the Hobgoblin on the building with a clean view into the factory. He aimed his Boomer and pulled the trigger, the plasma bolt soared towards the machine sniper, hitting it directly in its milky white center and exploded into pieces. He look in front of him to see dozens of Vex soldiers marching towards the factory.

 **"Thralls kill any Hobgoblins that enter the buildings you are hiding in." Archon commanded** as he and Horus fired at the approaching army.

Deeper within the Factory, small groups of Goblins and Minotaurs teleported in but were surprised that they were met with heavy opposition led by Bjorn, Nocturn and Artanis with a handful of Acolytes. Bjorn slammed his dark shield into a Minotaur before shoving a blade into the weak point. Nocturn and Artanis fought together like a well-oiled machine, sending pieces of the Vex in every direction. The Acolytes followed after them shooting down any of the Vex they missed. Now the whole factory was consumed in a firefight.

"My King we will hold out long as possible." Archon said to himself as he shot down a Minotaur.

 **-Grand Desert of Titan-**

I could see perfectly in the dark and followed the tunnel. I touched the wall and could feel that it was not naturally made. I could feel some power residue on it, I continue down the tunnel to come upon a strange room with a statue that of some sort of creature, almost looks like the ones within the Dreadnaught, in the center of a pool full of black ooze.

"What is this?" I questioned as I walked around it feeling like the pool was trying to pull me in.

 ** _Step into it…._**

"Answer the question, Xul." I growled.

 ** _It is a portal….it will take you to….the darkness…_**

"Alright…" I set a foot within it, it was cold and it felt like it was consuming my foot.

I set my other foot down and walked to the center of the pool. I look down to see the ooze crawling up my leg.

 ** _Touch the… statue..._**

I reached out and touched it, my helmet disappeared as a green orb materialized in front of me.

 ** _It needs your blood….._**

My gauntlets disappeared and I grabbed my cleaver, I ran my hand along the blade drawing dark green blood.

 ** _Touch the orb….with your bloodied hand._**

I touched the orb and my blood floated to the center of it, it began to glow bright green, I shielded my eyes. Then I felt something snake around my leg, I looked down to see a black tentacle and a second one wrapped around my other leg. They began to pull me downwards.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled as I tried to pull my legs free.

 ** _Do not fight...it…_**

Two more wrapped around my arms and my descent into the ooze became quicker, soon i was up to my neck in the ooze. I closed my eyes as I was pulled under.

 **-Grand Desert of Titan-**

"Where the hell did this sand storm come from?!" A Vandal screeched.

"Stay focus...Vera can you still track the Vehicle?!" The Captain roared.

"No, the device went haywire right before the storm hit, Sir."

"Blast it, continue forward and I am sure we will find the Knight." The Captain ordered.

His response was met with a groan of annoyances from a Dreg.

The Captain unclipped his gun and shot the Dreg in the back of the head.

"Anyone else want to complain?!" He yelled and no one responded except for the roaring wind. "That is what I thought!"

 **-Hive Base, Weisshaught City, Industrial Sector-**

Rtes slashed the head off a Minotaur before stabbing it through the weak point. A group of Goblins shot at him his arc shield absorbed the shots, he stuck his blade into the ground and a black ooze wall appeared, blocking the next wave of shots. Horus moved up and fired three void bolts into the group killing a lot of them. The Hive forces were able to keep the Vex outside the base, they continued to force more units into the Hive kill zone. Without their long range support the Vex numbers were dwindling but still outnumbered the Hive forces. A goblin warped in next to Archon thinking it had the jump on him only to get picked up and a hand be shoved straight through the weak point.

Another group of Goblins and Minotaurs approached but this time Harpies arrived to assist the wave.

"Acolytes take down the Harpies!" Archon roared as he fired a shot decimating a lone Goblin.

Further in the Factory, Nocturn cleaved three Goblins in half, next to him Artanis picked a Goblin and ripped its head off before shoving the head back through the weak point of the sentient machine. Bjorn knocked a Minotaur to the ground and stomped the shit out of the machine before shoving his blade through the center and pulling it straight up, cutting it in half.

"Is there no end to how much they will teleport?!" Artanis growled as he shot a Goblin down that had killed one of the Acolytes.

"At Least they are manageable, the front must be getting tired from the constant fighting." Nocturn said as he dodged a plasma bolt and returned fire with his Shredder.

"If you wish to relieve them of that duty, we need to make sure I-"

Out of nowhere four Shriekers appeared and devastated a group of Goblins before disappearing again.

 **"Ashara, thank you for the support."** Bjorn said.

 **"I'm sending another battle group to your position."**

 **"That would be most helpful but now I must return to the battlefield!" Bjorn cut the link.** "Nocturn and Artanis head back and tell them we have reinforcements on the way."

"What about you?" Nocturn questioned.

"I need to organize some acolytes before I join you." He blocked a bullet with his personal shield.

"Understood." Nocturn said and motion Artanis to follow him in which his brother complied.

 **-?,?-**

 **"Abandon Guardian….open your eyes." An attractive female voice said.**

My eyes slowly opened to see a massive fortress below made up of a black stone. I also felt like I was in water, I was slowly descending to an out stretched platform or run way. Then an ethereal green spirit appeared that looked like a female Hive member.

 **"Good you're finally awake." She said.**

"Wh-who are you…where am I?" I questioned as I looked around.

 **"Somewhere between spaces….and I am Aurash, we know each other." She said.**

My eyebrow arched. "Only other female Hive I know is my Wizard Ashara….I don't know who you are…"

 **"How cruel of you Joseph to forget me after all you did." She frowned** but I could see the smile in her voice. "

"What are you talking about?"

 **"You storm my Dreadnaught and take my Throne...at least you can do is remember me." Aurash smiled deviously.**

"Wait a minute...storming a Dreadnaught….and taking your throne…," My eyes widened then I heard her chuckle. "You're Oryx the Taken King!"

 **"Finally you remember…"**

"Why are you a female?!" I asked in complete shock.

 **Once more the she chuckled. "Before I was the Taken King, I was Aurash one of the daughters of a long dead Osmium King."**

"Wow…."

 **"I know what an amazing history I have-"**

"No, I just realized you're super old!" I smirked and she scowled before she sent a void ball at me. "OW!"

 **"Never call a lady old, no matter what race she is, idiot." Aurash said before she floated down to the platform faster.**

We finally landed and walked down the runway, then a humanoid creature approached us.

 **"Hello Aurash and Joseph," The Humanoid bowed. "I am Xul."**

"You don't look like a worm…" I stated the obvious.

 **"It will be easier to teach you like this, now let us begin." Xul said.**

"Wait aren't I supposed to meet the Darkness first?" I questioned as we walked into the massive fortress.

 **"Time is of the essences now," Xul showed me an orb and within it was I saw my warriors combating against a large Vex force. "So I will teach you how to uses your other powers as we go along."**

"Alright then, where are we heading?"

Xul pointed up then Aurash ran her hand along my jawline and said. **"I'll see you up there."**

A portal appeared behind her and she floated through it before it closed.

 _Oh man that was weird…_ I touched my jaw and shook my head. "Let's hurry up!"

Xul nodded before we sprinted down the corridor. As we turned the corner, he stopped and turned to me.

 **"Here is your first trial…," The hallway began to shift and the floor in front us, descended into darkness. Then orbs appeared in the sky in a staggered position along the massive hallway.**

"So, what do we do?" I questioned.

 **"Here you will learn claw hook, it is a weapon and a grappling hook." He said as a shadow like claw of a hive appeared over his hand and forearm.**

My eyebrow arched and I looked up at the Orbs. "How do I make it appear?"

 **"You must channel Void energy into your arm."**

"It should be easy." I said.

 **"It is not, too much and it can blow your arm off."**

"Oh well before that happens, how do I tap into my Void Energy?"

 **"Think about the darkness within you, how it feels, then give yourself to it."**

I closed my eyes and focused to find the Darkness within me. After a few minutes I couldn't find anything then I felt Xul place his hand on my shoulder and I felt something cold and relentless need to hunt down light and consume it.

 **"Now channel that into your arm, Joseph."**

I focused on the feeling then I focused on moving it to my arm. I opened my eyes to find the hive like claw arm appear. "Now what?"

 **"Jump…." Xul said before jumping over the edge.**

I looked over the edge to see the claw hook fly right past me and grip onto an orb. Then Xul shot right out of the darkness and flew through the air. _Whoa, that looks like fun!_ I jumped over the edge and extended my arm towards an orb, the ethereal claw shot towards the orb in the blink of an eye. It grabbed the orb and with all my might I pulled up, I shot into the sky then I release my grip on the orb and shot it at another orb. Up ahead Xul was doing aerial acrobatics as he swung from orb to orb. I did a backflip at the end of my swing before I launched it towards another orb. Soon enough I caught up with Xul on the other side of the chasm.

"That was fun." I smiled. "What is next?"

Xul gestured me to follow and we walked down the hallway where we came upon a large stairwell. I set one foot on it, out of nowhere a cannon came out of the wall and fired at me. _Oh I'm dead!_ I moved my hand to shield myself, I could still hear the cannon going off but I felt nothing hit me. I look up to see a wall of black ooze, I let out a sigh of relief.

 **"Well done...you learn quite quickly, now walk forward with it."**

"I can do that?!"

 **"Why are you surprised?"**

"I've seen the knights raise a wall and that's it... except for Bjorn who can summon his around his arm."

 **"Only Anointed Knights have access to this limit of power along with an Arc shield, Bjorn, Rtes and Archon are your Anointed Knights."**

"I figured they were but enough with the chit-chat." I placed my forearm against the wall, I saw small black tentacles wrap around my forearm.

I felt the tentacles tighten and the wall shifted into a large shield.

 **"Now use the Claw to tear the cannon out of the wall."**

I nodded as I channeled the remaining void energy into my arm. Soon the Ethereal claw appeared and I launched it towards the cannon, I gripped and I pulled with all of my might. I could hear the screech of metal as it slowly came out of the wall. With one more pull the machine flew out of the wall and towards me. _This is going to hurt!_ **BOOM!**

* * *

AN: What do you guys think of my character's new power?

If you have an idea for one, I would like to hear it.

And Please leave a review :)

See you in the next one.


	4. Update

Hey everyone, I know your asking why this story hasn't been update. I wont lie to you but Im lazy and I sometime have a hard time to motivate myself to write. Also the story isnt dead, Im in the process of rewriti g the fourth chapter and I hope to get it out soon. Anyways to the fans who read this little update post... Thank you for sticking with me and not giving up on the story.


End file.
